creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Abandoned Muppet Manor
Hello kiddies, it is i, CREEPS again! I have been practicing at being quite a PUPPETFEAR hee-hee! Which reminds me of tonight's story about one of our favorite childhood DEFRIGHTS oh, uh, I mean delights...The Muppets! It was in 1979, in the United Kingdom, just north of London, England, that a boy stopped outside of an old music-hall. He knocked on the door and a man answered. "Can I help you son?" he asked the boy. "Excuse me sir, can I buy a ticket to see the show tonight please?" he replied, asking. "I'm sorry son, but we're in the beginning of filming The Muppet Show, in here already!" the man answered. "Ah, man! I'm a huge fan of The Muppets" the boy replied, disappointed. "Well, son, since you are, I can give you the address of a secret place, that was abandoned, because of a fire twelve years ago. It was called, Muppet Manor, an attraction and there you will find puppets of The Muppets and a whole lot of neat stuff about The Muppets" the man told him. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Here's the address son, have fun there and be careful" the man said, handing it to the boy. Then he quickly shut the door. The boy read the address on the paper which read, "MUPPET MANOR, 549 OAK AVENUE! TAKE THE PATH INTO THE FOREST NORTH OF LONDON!". The boy walked up the sidewalk, to the end of town and saw the path leading into the dark-woods. He followed it, passing a sign that read, "OAK AVENUE" for about ten miles, passing small lit-cabins, deep into the forest. Then in the moonlight, he saw a huge castle in a clearing at the very end of the path. The number, "549" was on the right side of the castle, by the door. A sign on the castle, up, above the doors read, "WELCOME TO MUPPET MANOR". The boy got one of the castle-doors open and slunk inside. He turned on a flashlight he had with him and quietly walked through the large-interior of the darkened-place. Kermit The Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear and Gonzo, were all painted next to each other up, on all of the walls. Marble-statues of them were in a row, at the entrance to the left. As the boy went deeper into the attraction, the rose-colored wallpaper was burned, along the wooden-floor. He was startled by a marble-statue of Animal, by the wall, on the right. Then suddenly, very, very quietly, he heard a banjo playing in a room, upstairs. The boy ascended up the creaky-staircase. As he peeked into an open-room which was pitch-black, the boy heard quiet-singing, along with the banjo-strumming. A creepy-Kermit The Frog-voice sang, "The Rainbow Connection". The boy shined his flashlight on the dark-figure and saw a photo-negative-looking Kermit The Frog sitting in a chair, by the window. It was blue and had black eyes and white-glowing pupils. It saw the boy and stopped singing. It sat the banjo down on the floor and silently moved its head forwards, staring at the boy for a minute. Then, it said in its creepy-Kermit The Frog-voice, "hi little boy, wanna take me home to be your playful-puppet-friend? Here, put your hand in my back and we can play!". The boy walked over to it and he put his hand into a hole in its back. Suddenly, green-oozing-slime began to drip out of the hole. The boy gasped in surprise and pulled his hand out of the hole. His hand was saturated in green slime, as it continued to gush out of the hole in the creature's back. He screamed in fright, as the Kermit The Frog Creature laughed in a crazy, creepy, deep-voice. "Yum! I like the taste of HUMAN-FLESH!!" the monster spoke and screamed. The boy screamed and ran out of the room, as the monster waved at him and laughed again in its deep-voice. The boy ran out of the abandoned Muppet Manor and back up the path with his flashlight, in horror. Well, kiddies, that boy got out of there just in SLIME didn't he? Hee-Hee! I guess he had A FROG IN HIS THROAT eh? Hee-Hee-Hee!